eleonfandomcom-20200215-history
Desna
List of Gods here. Desna is the goddess of freedom, and is one of the oldest gods among those that exist. Her followers consist of mostly artists, travelers, musicians, astronomers, and gamblers. She calls out to her followers to spread word of her good nature and help others in her name. Unlike other deities, Desna doesn't believe violence is necessary to spread her name, but she will allow her followers to use it when others are being oppressed by corrupt or evil forces. History Desna was one of the first ten gods to be created by Lucilious. While she tends to stay out of the affairs of her fellow deities, she often quarrels with Esdina, as their views tend to oppose each other. Her natural enemies are the demon lords Yerfniw and Allizdog, they constantly meddle in her affairs and occasionally kill her followers. Soon after the creation of the first ten, Lucilious created more gods,one of them being Xelpha. Desna grew quite fond of Xelpha, treating her as a younger sibling. Their relationship didn't last long however. The trickster demonm lord, ☀§iliŒÞ, toyed with Desna's mind, making her wound Xelpha in a fit of madness. Desna tried to explain to Xelpha what had transpired, but Xelpha had lost all trust in her. Most of the original ten mock Desna for being so vulnerable to simple trickery, shunning her for her weakness. To this day, she still tries to earn back the trust of Xelpha, but to no avail. She gave her fist follower, Silvant, The Chosen One, the idea of starting a religion in hopes of gaining redemption in the eyes of her fellow siblings. It is in the Eight Scrolls that it is said that there will a be creature born with such power, that they will be able to usher the Night Monarchs back into the world and redeem Desna's place among her siblings. Servants '' '''Night Spear'- A black and silver spotted Avoral, Night Spears are a fierce ally of Desna. They are swift and deadly, and the smaller ones often are companions to the more powerful Desnian emissaries. They are most well known for their tendancy to sing whilst in battle. Sorrowbrand- A half humanoid, half serpant being with star patterned scales and wings. They are known for giving great inspiration to travelers and for composing beautiful pieces of music that bards often sing. 'Night Monarchs- '''A massive creature resembling that of a butterfly. They are known to grow up to be the size of ancient dragons, and are considered to be the heralds of Desna. They protect those that fight in the name of Desna and that follow her exclusively. They were once abundant in old times, but are now extremely rare. This is due to their massive extermination Seeing one is meant to be an extremely good sign of luck for any Desnian follower. They are sometimes known to nest around the few remaining temples of Desna. ''Worshipers And Clergy Most worshipers of Desna carry a copy of The Eight Scrolls, writings that detail the early days of Desna and the edicts of her faith. The original versions of the Eight Scrolls are said to contain the locations of the remaining Desnian temples of worship. Any original versions are often held close by priests and are kept in very secure locations. Very few Desnian priests remain though, mostly because there are no longer many temples to hold worship at. Mostly clerics and the occasional bard make up Lady Desna's clergy. There are also those that are the most devoted to Desna, so much that it is their purpose in life to explore new lands as well as new people. These are the Sphere wanderers. They push their very lives to the limit in the name of exploration; it is said they have bestowed upon them the most sacred of all of Desna's powers. Only 13 are known to exist in the world, and to come across one would be very unlikely, because they are always exploring new, unheard of lands. ''Holidays '' Ritual of the Holy Cosmos- During each year, on the winter solstice, followers of Desna are to collect a star stricken feather of a sorrowbrand, and burn it in a fire so that they may make pledges to Desna for the following months. Crimson Festival- On the first day of the first month of each year, followers of Desna release crimson butterflies into the sky so that they may reach Desna, an act that honors one of the stories told in The Eight Scrolls.